


Reunite

by Mothmeme



Series: Circumstances [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Trans Julian Bashir, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmeme/pseuds/Mothmeme
Summary: Two childhood friends reunite and get the chance to catch up with each other over lunch.Childhood best friend's au prompt from Tumblr.





	Reunite

Garak stiffened in surprise when a human figure came barrelling towards him and took him into a tight embrace. They were very warm, and Garak could feel the outline of a wide smile against his chest.

“Elim.” The figure mumbled.

It wasn’t until Garak had the chance to look at his assailant’s youthful face that the puzzle came together. Not many people actually knew his name like that, never mind actually using that name… and that curly hair, those hazel brown eyes, were both very familiar to him.

“Oh, Julian.”

He returned his hug, running his hands through his friend’s hair idly. He shouldn’t be here, and yet here the human was, in medical blue on top of that.

“Did you miss me?” Julian teased.

“You have no idea.”

The two ended up sitting down for lunch at the replimat together, catching up with each other’s lives.

It turned out that since Julian’s time on Cardassia he had returned to his schooling on Terra, and had started excelling academically. He stopped living with his parents as soon as he could legally fend for himself. His now very handsome face was set in a frown as he said that, before he changed the subject.

His friend had also apparently been engaged to a lovely girl called Palis. Of course, he had chose a job over here over her.

“Of course, now I’m very glad I did break it off with her. I wouldn’t be here talking to you if I hadn’t. “ Julian laughed, taking another bite of his lunch.

Something soft in Garak swelled at the thought that Julian would prioritize his friendship over a serious romantic relationship. Though it wasn’t like he made that decision knowing that he would be seeing Garak. Another part worried.

They would be meeting up for lunch again next week.

Maybe exile wouldn’t be so bad now.

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand more on this au because I have ideas for it.
> 
> https://distant-voices.tumblr.com/post/177465110206/hi-i-believe-youre-doing-the-send-me-a-ship-and link to the ask for this on my tumblr.


End file.
